The Roronoas Daily Life
by BonneyQ
Summary: AU Zoro and Robin got married and had kids, so they're a normal family. Except there's no such a thing as a normal family. Especially when it comes to the Roronoas.  Now a multi-chap
1. Prologue:  Meet the Roronoas

**A/N:** This is placed on an AU, where there are no marines; they're not pirates, things like this. Let's just say they're all living in a small town as old friends.

**Word's count:** 2,645 (without Author's Note)

**Rating:** T (Sex's lightly mentioned)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned One Piece, it would't be a third as good as it is with Oda. :)

* * *

**The Roronoas Daily Life**

* * *

"I'm home." I yelled from the front door of my house.

"Welcome home." I heard my wife's voice from the living room and I followed, and there she was, sitting on a chair, with notes and books of history all over the table. Her hair was a mess; she was wearing glasses and a loose T-shirt with no matching socks. But I swear that I never saw a woman _that_ beautiful anywhere. And she was _mine_. Damn, I'm lucky. "How was on the dojo?"

"Boring." I kissed her on the lips as she smiled at me. "I just wanted to come home and sleep."

"Everyday's like this." She giggled a little.

"Yeah, yeah. My day was _so_ boring, that the bigger event was Usopp passing by. I almost begged for him to stay or take one or two kids with him." She laughed. "So, what happened in here during those…" I looked at the watch on the wall "8 hours I was gone?"

"Chopper passed by to give my vitamins. Franky sent a letter saying that he'll be visiting all of us in about a week, Nami and Luffy came here and he played with the kids before lunch, so, they're running out of energy. That means they'll sleep earlier today."

"Luffy can be stupid, but I just love when he comes and tire the kids for us. It is just heaven." I looked over her shoulders and saw that she was writing something. "How's everything with the history stuff?"

"Fine. Except I have to review it all again before even _think_ about giving it to the publisher." After Robin found out about the true history, she decided to write it down with all her discoveries and theories. It's been a long time since it all started, but with all that happened, I understand why it's not ready.

That and she's a perfectionist: won't deliver a half-assed book, or with a single misspelling.

"So, where's the brat?" I asked searching the room with my eyes and she gave an answer without looking away from her notes.

"Which one?"

"The annoying one."

"You think that both of them are annoying." She looked at me and smiled.

"Well, they _are_ annoying." I said accommodating myself on the sofa. "Wanna bet that in the moment I close my eyes, he'll appear?"

"Not on the mood of losing a bet today." She returned to the book and while I was lying down, there was silence. Closing my eyes, I sighed, since I knew the shrimp was coming. Then, I heard little feet echoing through the house.

"Told ya." I heard her giggle, but stayed with my eyes closed.

"Is daddy home?" My son, asked on a cheerful voice that I have no idea where he got, since his mother and I are… normal.

"Yes, honey. But he's asleep." Robin said with a sigh to add some drama.

"But he promised that he would special train me today!"

"Baby, he's tired. He worked so hard today as a good husband and father to bring us food." Oh, the sarcasm. Who should she be without it?

"Mom! Dad's the _strongestest_ man in the whole world! Bring food wouldn't tire him!" I have a good kid or what? He's_ almost _pleasant while saying things like this.

"True. So, how about waking him up with a kiss?" Wait, what?

"A kiss?" I can almost see the confusion face the shrimp's doing.

"Yes, like a princess." So, that's one of the moments that have to ask myself this question: why the hell I married this woman?

"Hm… Princesses are girls." He said with a 'you are so stupid' tone.

"My point exactly." Yes, very funny. Haha. I'll show the girl later on the bedroom, you witch.

"What?"

"Nothing, baby. Go wake him up. I'll go get cookies. How about it?" I heard the sound of a chair being pulled and steps walking away from the living room.

"Ok!" Then silence. And silence when you have a 5 year old in the house only mean two things: the kid's asleep or doing something that'll break the silence. I had that feeling that someone was looking at me. That was worrisome. Usually by now he would've jump on me already. Then, when I last expected, there was a shout on my ear. "Dad!"

The little demon scared the shit out of me.

"What the…?" I said while sitting, just to look to the boy, who was wearing a big smile.

"It worked!"

"Hell, yeah it worked! I guess you could wake a dead person up with a scream like that." Of course the kid just _had _to start laughing. I guess I have a suicidal child. "What are you laughing about, brat?"

"Uncle Sanji said that were the bestest way to wake you up." That son of a bitch! He was corrupting my child. "And he said that you would have a funny re…reac… shon?" He stopped for a moment and seemed to think. "Reaction! Yes!"

"Is that so? The Ero-Cook said that, eh?"

"You said a bad word." He said to me with a serious face and I had to laugh. A 5 year old giving me a lecture. "I'll tell Mommy." Oh, crap. One thing was _he_ talking to me about saying bad words. Another way different was _Robin_ giving me a hard time. I still remember the worse month of my life: no sex while I didn't apologize to her.

The problem was not having sex. The problem was she teasing me walking around half naked or making sexy noises while eating. She even flirted with a guy at the supermarket while I was a few meters away. Yes, I scared the shit out of the man with a look. After a month of hell, I am ashamed to say that I apologized to her. Four times if I'm not mistaken.

And that's when the first kid was conceived.

"Stop, Brat." I said as he started to move away from me. "Don't tell your mother."

"But you said…" He stopped. ".._that_ word Mommy said you shouldn't."

"Look, if you don't tell your mother about me calling Sanji that way, I will grant you a wish." The kid wouldn't want something weird. Right?

"Can you get me a dragon?" Ok, he would.

"No." I sighed. "Something I can do."

"A dog, then!" He was cheerful again.

"A dog?" Oh, crap. I was getting out of one problem to get into another? I mean, our house is full enough with all of us, and now… a dog? Another living thing that I needed to take care of?

"Yes!"

"I'll talk to your mother about it." He jumped. "I'm not promising anything! I'll talk to her first. She can say no."

"If she does, I'll tell her about you cursing." The little son of… He was blackmailing me! ME! His father! People tremble only of hearing about Roronoa Zoro and a kid's… And he's smiling like a little sociopath.

I have to admit, the brat has guts.

"Fine, you little devil." He returned to smile innocently. "You _are_ the son of your mother."

"What about me?" I heard Robin's voice behind me and I stiffed on place and lanced a glare to my older son.

"Nothing."

"Actually Dad was telling me how much he would love to have a dog." The kid said looking at me with a grin of satisfaction.

"Really?" Robin asked. I knew she knew I knew she knew that something was happening under the table, but she chose to ignore. "If you two promise to take care of it, yes we can have one. The house's big enough."

"Yay!" He jumped to hug me. As if I did a thing. "Thanks Mommy, thanks Daddy! I'll take reeeeeeeeally good care of him! I'm gonna see where dad and I will make a house for him and tomorrow we can go choose a puppy!" Then he was out to the backyard like a hurricane.

"Like hell I will make a house for a dog. When Franky come next week, I will ask him."

"Look who's up." I turned around and I saw Robin with our 3 year old daughter on her arms. She probably was there all the time. Her blue eyes, like her mother's, were sleepy so I assumed she was taking her afternoon nap. She had a pacifier on her mouth and her forehead rested on the crook of her mother's neck. When she spotted me, she smiled and buried her whole face on Robin.

"What? Don't wanna see your own father, ungrateful child?" I took her from behind and thrown her up and then picking her, turning her over to face me. "I gave you life! I can take it back!" As I started tickling her, she laughed even harder, throwing her head back messing her dark green hair.

"Actually, _I_ gave life to her. You were there only for the fun part." Robin said looking at me with that smirk I love. "I'm the one that need to pass through all the rest." She put the cookies she went to get on the first place on the table, but the older brat was too excited about having a dog that he didn't even care about it.

"Complain with nature. I'm not the responsible for women carry the children. Am I, little monster?" I asked to my daughter. She looked at me for guidance and I said into her ear: "No." And she shook her head, smiling. "See? You're out numbered."

"I don't think so. This one's still on my side." She said putting a hand on her stomach. With the loosen shirt, people can hardly notice, but there it is: the baby bump. In less than 5 months, we'll have another one to test my patience.

I like the way she looks like when she's pregnant. I know it's just cliché, but she glows _all_ the nine freaking months. Even after passing a night throwing up, or after become so huge she can't see her feet, she still glow like she was born to be a mother. And with the way she acts with our children, it's obvious she loves them more than anything. I understand that, because I feel the same way. They're both a pain in the ass, they're loud and smell, but they are a half me. And more important: they're half Robin.

And after nine months with a moody pregnant wife, waking on the middle of the night while she was throwing up everything she ever ate, or to get some weird food for her weird cravings while raining, I'd love anything that would come out of her to bring my pain to an end.

"Enjoy while it lasts. After he's born, the kids and I will take over the house and take away your dominance, you tyrant."

"Tyant!" My little girl said and I laugh. She's actually very shy so she doesn't speak much, unless you want to talk about princesses and fairies, then she just _can't_ stop. Not that we can understand much of what she's saying, but with the context, we can realize that she's talking about unicorns and shit. It creeps me out. No idea where she got that from.

Although, her skills with a sword made me forgive her for all the pink talk. The first time she held a wooden one, she was only eighteen months, and she just had the posture to be a swordswoman instinctively. It was one afternoon I took the kids to the dojo on a Sunday while Robin was with Nami spending money on clothes, or something. When I told her about me training our daughter, she prohibited. 'Only when she turns 5, like her brother!' She said. So, here we are, losing important time for me to train the most badass girl _ever_, because my wife didn't give me permission. The joys of being married.

"That's my girl."

"Well, _your_ girl needs a diaper change, and since she's on _your_ side, take care of it." I _knew _that the smell coming out of her wasn't normal.

"Is that true, little monster?" I had hope that Robin was messing with me.

"Yes, daddy." The brat smiled at me. I guess that only children can wet a diaper and be happy about it.

"Great." And to think about that we'll have another one that not only will do _everything_ on a diaper, but cries a lot too all the time… If there's a god, he just hates me. "Isn't she supposed to not wear those things anymore, Robin?"

"Yes. But she wears it to sleep to prevent accidents."

"Just for you to know, enjoy being pregnant, because it's the last time." Well, first we had decided to never have kids. We had the boy. Then, we said: one is enough. The girl came. Since we had one boy and one girl, was good enough. So, she's pregnant again.

We are so firm on our decisions that surprises me.

"Thank God! I thought I would have to threaten you to take the sex away." She said sitting again on the chair she was on when I arrived.

"What's sex?" I froze when I heard the male brat asking from behind me. Of course he _needed_ to arrive when _that_ was the topic of conversation.

"Ask your father." The Devil. That's who I married.

"Daddy?" He asked staring at me. Then I looked to my daughter and she had the same curious eyes of her brother. Damn, they were just like their mother about want to understand things.

"Sex is a…" Think, Roronoa. "…game."

"A game?" There was doubt on the older brat's voice. Damn those kids are just too smart.

"Yes." I said it with confidence. That's the trick to success: even when you lie, say it like you mean it and people will buy it.

"Can I play?" See? He believed me.

"Only grow ups can play it and since you don't have the right equipment developed yet, not until you're sixteen." I point a finger at him, and then to the girl I was holding. "And you little monster, are_ never_ allowed to play it. _Ever_." I have no idea why, but I just can't stand the thought of some horny adolescent grabbing her. Suddenly I felt my blood thirst arise for the imaginary guy. "And no laughing!" I said to Robin, who was giggling on the table.

She just waved at me and returned to the notes.

"So, who wants to eat ice cream?" And there were arms up, screams of joy and giggling.

"Really? Really? Really?" Man, that kid never runs out of energy.

"If your mother says yes…" Then the boy were right beside Robin, saying 'Please, please, please!' so, I put the younger one on the floor so she could do the pleading as well. And so she did.

"Please, Mommy. I love you." The little monster knew that with those words, her possibility of her getting what she wanted increased. On that aspect, she was just like her mother.

"Just one spoon for each." She sighed. I knew she wouldn't say no to those pleading eyes. Then she looked to me. "After the diaper change, of course."

Damn, I had forgotten about that already.

"Sure. Come on, kids. To the refrigerator!" The two of them started jump around while Robin laughed and I could only think that no matter that those children were born to annoy me, that that woman had me wrapped on her little finger, a baby that would come in a few months with the sole objective of making me deaf with screaming (and apparently a dog would come as well) or that my house had more noise and more kids than I ever wished for; they were mine. And I wouldn't trade it for nothing.

* * *

**N/A: **Yeah, I didn't name the kids. In my head, I have specific ones for them, but I chose not to put it in here for the readers to have more freedom to imagine. I don't know, I'm strange like that. o/

The Little girl, I imagine her as an always happy child when she's older. I'm tired of the cliché of just because she knows how to handle a sword or two; she needs to be a tomboy. Zoro's and Robin's daughter will be a girly girl. Tough as nails, but as girly as a person can be. With a pink room, doting her I's with hearts and making her father dress himself as a king. Sorry.

The Older Boy, well… He's like his mother, as we all can see. He's smarter than kids his age. He likes books like Robin does, but that's not what he does all the time. He's learning with Zoro the way of sword. He's talented enough to be a good swordsman, and he likes to learn it, as many boys do, to spend more time with his father.

The unborn kid is a mystery to me either. I don't know if it'll be a boy or a girl, twins or even a magic blue panda. Maybe, if I decided to write another chapter or something, we all will know.

Anyway, I posted this because I need inspiration to write the fanfic that's been a project for a long time and have a few chapters ready and the story's on my mind.

I'll write about _all_ the relationship Robin and Zoro build since the first time they saw each other on Merry, until Kuma appear and disperse all the crew. The story will have their POV. I'm not going to rewrite it. I'm just gonna show what could've happen at some points the manga left open.

I love this pair and I want to help it grow, that's why I write it. I hope you all enjoyed. Please, review. If you find any misspelling or error of any kind, please, point it to me. English's not my mother language, but I try my best to write as correct as I can.

Thanks for reading it.

**BonneyQ** :)


	2. Chapter One:   The Announcement

**Disclaimer:** I would feel sorry for One Piece if I owned it. :)

**Rating:** _T_

**Word Count: **3,120 (Without Author's Note)

* * *

_**The Roronoas Daily Life**_

By: **B****onneyQ**

**Chapter One: **The Announcement

* * *

_6 years ago…_

There's something wrong with Robin. I know it. She's strange, avoiding me like she's hiding something. Since last week she's not normal. Maybe she wants to break up with me.

Woah. Hold on, buddy.

She doesn't want to break up with me. Must be something else. We're together for a year now; she wouldn't just become strange and break things up with me.

Right?

As I walk into my house, I played the messages on my voice mail. Luffy left one asking if I wanted to go try out a new restaurant, Nami _threaten _me to go to the freaking restaurant, Ero-Cook saying he would kick my ass if I didn't come to the restaurant (Yeah, right), but all of them was meaningless when I heard Robin's voice.

"_Hi, Zoro. I need to speak with you as soon as possible. Call me, right?"_

Oh, great. Now _I know_ she wants to break up with me. What should I do?

Crap, crap, crap. What did I do? I must've done something for her to break up with me. Is she still upset about our fight a few months ago? Man, I thought we were over that, I even _apologize_, which is a pretty big deal to me.

I barely heard Chopper's message, while thinking.

Goddamit! I didn't want to break up with Robin. It's not like I love her or anything, but we do fine. The sex's amazing, the talking is good. I wouldn't find a woman half as good as her anywhere. And come on! We just got together! Did I bore her already? She's been acting weird for a week now and didn't even come over last night.

I pick the phone and dialed her number. Hell if I'm gonna sit here asking myself what I did. I'll fucking ask her.

She answered at the third ring.

"Nico Robin." She answered with a cheerful voice. She must've done some good research for her to be this happy.

"Robin, it's me." I heard the breath she took. Oh, shit.

"Hi." Her voice was hard now. Man, I screwed up.

"Hey." We were in silence for some time. "So, you wanted to talk to me."

"Oh, yeah." Now she sounded nervous. "Hm… I'm busy right now, but I'll be free at six. Is it fine with you?"

"Yeah, it's fine. My place?" As _always._

"Sure. Bye."

I stared at the phone. She was _so _not fine. Usually she would say a joke, provoke me or even ask about college. I looked at the clock. 4pm. I wouldn't be beating my mind on this during another two hours. Hell no. I will train. Screw the rest.

* * *

It was 5:45 when I stopped training. My weights were surprisingly light today. Or it was my mind that was so unfocused that I didn't even feel.

After a shower, I called the Chinese Restaurant two blocks down and asked for the usual and to my surprise, Robin again. Robin, Robin, Robin. When did I let that woman take so much space on my life? Now, when I ask for my usual, it's for me and her. Yes, she spends most of the nights here but that doesn't mean she can just take over _my_ food.

What am I thinking? I'm going crazy. If that woman doesn't break up with me today, I'll break up with her myself for driving me crazy like that. Then we'll have make up sex.

A knock on the door makes me snap out of all the things I would do to punish Robin, and I began feel nervous. Usually she uses her key. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I am _so_ going down today.

"C'mon in." I said loud enough for her to listen. She has the freaking key. She could just enter.

"Hi." She said stepping inside.

"Hey." I approach her and took her jacket. Note to self: Do not kiss her, if she break up with me, it'll be really awkward. "You were out late today."

"No, today was the usual. I left at 4." _So where the hell were you for the last 2 hours?_ No, I won't say a thing.

"Oh…"

I left her jacket on the counter that divided the kitchen and the living room, where she was, looking nervous. And believe me; it takes some to make Nico Robin look remotely uncomfortable.

"So…?" I asked from the counter, where I was lean on. "You wanted to talk to me about something."

"Yes, I do." She didn't move a muscle.

That was becoming ridiculous.

"Look, if you want to break up with me, just say the word. I know I lost some of my credit a while back, but this is just crazy!"

"What?" She looked confused.

"You came here to break up with me, right?" I didn't understand a thing. And apparently, neither did she.

"What? No!" She laughed. "Why would you ever think that?"

"You were strange this last week, and today that 'We need to talk' bull on my phone. I thought…" She laughed even louder. "Oh, shut up."

"I'm sorry, but that was just adorable."

"Adora…? I'm gonna kill you, woman." I tried to come closer to her, but she moved as fast as I did and ran away from me.

"No you won't."

"Don't get cocky. If I wouldn't have to clean all afterwards, you would be fucking dead." That woman one day will kill me with all the crap she pulls me thought. "'Adorable'." I said as I dropped myself on the couch. She giggled all her way to my side on it.

"Don't worry. I'll tell none how much of a softie you are." She said as she kissed me full on the lips and I could finally relax. She wasn't going to break up with me. Somehow I felt a hundred times relaxed. Not that was such a big deal or anything.

"Stop it." She said a little breathless when I started to kiss her neck. "I _do_ have to talk to you."

"Later." Still kissing. Just a little more and I reach the hem of her shirt a little bit and...

"It's important and… Oh, god." After a year of this, I knew exactly what and where she liked to be touched, and usually I could've make her forget where she was but today she was with her mind made. "No. It's important." She took my hand out of her shirt.

"Fine." I said with a bad mood. She tried to get away from my lap, but I didn't let go. If this thing was fast, I could still get laid. "What is it?"

"It's…" She sighed. Oh, boy. I am not going to like that. She looked at me and started talking. "Zoro, do you remember when we fought, about three months ago?"

"Yeah." I made a face. I didn't like to remember that. It was really, really ugly. I got a little… _uncomfortable_ with Robin's fans. She's so damn sexy that she gets everyone's attention, so at the bar close to my place, she already have a fan club. They go there and get all flirty with her and she's always too nice, making them believe that they have a shot on her.

"_So, did you enjoy being the center of every male attention of that bar?" I asked her with rage._

"_Excuse me?" She asked turning herself to me._

"_Oh, you're not gonna tell me that you didn't pay attention that every guy on the place had his eyes on you?" I threw my jacket on the couch, while she still had hers, but she put her purse on my couch. _

"_Where's this coming from? Are you jealous?" I didn't believe of what I was hearing. I _don't _get jealous. _

"_That's non-sense and you know it. I have no reason to be jealous of you. I just don't like people thinking that you're on the market. You already mine."_

"_I'm yours?" I knew I touched a nerve there, but at that point I was so angry that I was saying whatever I thought might hurt her for her to be at the same state I was in. "Are you referring me as your merchandise?" With her past, that's the thing she hated the most: to be owned like an object. "I'm just your sex toy? You get a boner and come to me to relief the tension?"_

"_What you thought it was this whole time? We had a great time, Robin, but you used me too! Don't give me that look! You're the one that always left afterwards!" At this point, I was screaming with anger. "How many guys like me you have out there? How many more booty call buddies? Two more? Why stop there? A woman like you should have a man for each day of the week." I felt my left cheek burn and a slap sound. Coldly, I looked back to her. She was flushed and was breathing hard, to contain her anger, I suppose. "Well, Robin. If you want to play rough you should've said so."_

_Low, I know. But hell, I was already on the shit._

"_Say nothing more." She spoke in a low and dangerous tone. It didn't impress me._

"_Or what? You're gonna slap me again? You're gonna slap me until I say that I can be your sex toy too?"_

"_Just shut up!" She screamed and it startled me. She never screams in anger. Ever. "Don't say another word, or I won't be able to forgive you ever in my life! Right now, I don't know it's the alcohol talking, or the hormones, but say another word and you'll never see me again. I can take those words from anyone but you!"_

_We both stay quietly, anger still flamed in me, but I knew she meant it when she said that she would leave. I wanted to scream: 'I don't want you to leave; I just want you to…' Even I didn't know what I meant anymore. I just wanted to scream at her, to make her understand she was mine and if any other man looked at her, he was dead; but somehow, it turn out like that._

"_I'm going home now." She grabbed her purse, passed through me and headed to the door, opening it. "It's already been a year, Zoro. I spent most of my nights in here. I was ready for some time to let people know about us. I'm betting that now, you're finally ready; you chose very poor words to say it to me. When you come into senses, let me know." Some seconds of silence later, I heard my door been shut._

_I finally understood what I have been saying, but hell; I was already on the shit, so what else I would do? I just screwed myself completely._

_I never turned around to see her leave. I knew that after today's argue, I would have a lot to fix to be ever allowed to even glance at her direction._

"Well," Robin said snapping me back from my thoughts. "Do you remember when we settled things?"

"Oh, yeah." This time I grinned.

"_Robin, just answer the damn phone, already." It's already been 3 weeks since we fought on my place and she was still avoiding my calls, and it was driving me insane. Yeah, I saw her with the rest of our friends but I couldn't sneak out and grab her to talk in any of those. Nami was on her apartment, so I couldn't come over either. "If you don't call me back in 24 hours, I'm breaking into your place, with Nami or without!" I throw my cell on the couch. That woman was really pushing it._

_Every time we were together with the rest of the guys, she would give other men looks, and once I actually sat beside her, she made some freaking sexy noises that I very well recognized after sleeping with her for one year. Then, when I tried to talk to her, she would put her hand on my thigh and, well… It was really uncomfortable to be leave hanging with a boner. Then, she would put just her underwear and walk through her room. Since we live in front of each other, I could see her walking around half naked, picking something that she 'accidently dropped' on the floor. It was 3 weeks of freaking torture. And I just couldn't take anymore. I was going to talk to her._

_I looked outside my window and to my surprise, she was going out alone. Nami must've stay at the apartment or got out earlier. That was my chance. _

"_There's no time as today." I grabbed my keys and run to catch her. When I was on the street, she already disappeared, so there were only a few possibilities. The coffee shop or the supermarket._

_I looked inside the coffee shop, but I didn't see her, so supermarket it is._

_Once I got in, I saw her looking for some cookies, or whatever, but when I was going to go after her, I saw a man talk to her. She said something then looked back to the shells. As if she felt my look on her, she looked around with an odd expression on her face, until she spotted me. With a smirk (the little bitch!) she turned back to the man and said something that made his face break into a smile._

_I saw red._

"_Robin!" She looked around like she only noticed me that moment._

"_Yes?" She asked simply._

_I looked at her and I remembered why I was so crazy about her. She was freaking breath-taking. I noticed that she wore a very small skirt, a blouse that showed more than covered and boots, which made her slightly taller than me. _

"_We need to talk." I said simply, grabbing her arm. _

"_No, we don't." She set herself free of me._

"_Yes, we do. We left many things unsaid and…"_

"_Hey, pal. The lady told you to back off." The man said to me._

_He shouldn't have. With a look, he took a step back._

"_I am speaking to her, not you." He didn't say a word._

"_Why should I listen to you?" She started to walk away from me. "Las time I listened, I was insulted."_

"_Because I'm sorry, ok?" I shouted and everyone looked at me. Robin stopped and, taking it as a good sign, I continued. "I was a jerk; I shouldn't have told you all that bullshit. I was just angry that you are so fucking beautiful that everyone drools for you." Myself included. "And, as my _girlfriend _I was a bit pissed that you were always kind with all those guys."_

"_Your girlfriend?" She turned to face me._

"_Yeah. We're gonna tell everybody that we've being screwing each other for a year."_

"_WHAT?" I heard Ero-Cook's voice behind me, but I was already spilling the beans, so no way I was going to stop. That moment was one in a lifetime thing._

"_SHUT UP, ERO-COOK!" I shouted at him, without leaving Robin's eyes. "So, do you forgive me, or you're going to torture me a little longer?"_

"_I don't know…" She said in a sing-song voice._

"_Oh, shut up!" I gave two steps and grabbed her by the waist. "You'll have to stop wearing these clothes."_

"_No." She smiled at me. "Just think like this: people will see me with these clothes" she put her hands around my neck and got close to my ear to whisper "but only _you_'ll see me without it."_

_Then we kissed with everyone on the store cheering and clapping. Really freaky. But well. It was worth it for two things. First, it was that now I had Robin back; and second, the look on the Ero-Cook's face was fucking priceless._

_We discovered that all of our friends were passing through the supermarket when they saw us. Apparently the only ones that had no clue we were seeing each other were Luffy, Chopper and Sanji (who swore that Robin was being threatened by me somehow). The rest, was all: 'About time, Roronoa' by Franky, Usopp said crying something like 'That was really manly, Zoro!' then Franky started to cry too saying that 'a real man have no fear to reveal his feelings to a woman'. Then he said he wasn't crying (which he clearly was), while Robin was hugged by Nami. The Witch looked at me and said that if I made Robin cry again I was going to have my ass kicked. All Luffy and Chopper wanted to know was if we were going to get married. When I said that no, we just started dating, Luffy looked at Robin and I and asked if we were happy. We said yes, Luffy laughed and told us that everything was fine then._

_Sanji was currently having a heart attack. And I was enjoying watch it. Take that, sucker. Robin's mine, she chose to stay with _me.

_Man, that felt good_.

"Yes, I remember when we had make-up sex." I smirked at her. And boy, it was a _make-up _sex, alright. That was the kind of sex people only heard about. We were like a freaking volcano in eruption. I had no idea she was _that_ flexible.

"Take the grin off your face." She said rolling her eyes. She turned herself serious again. "You remember that you were so horny that…"

"Hey, wait!" I interrupted her. "_I_ was the only one horny? _You_ were very horny yourself. Whatever this is about, you were as horny as I was."

She sighed.

"True." She looked at me, right into my eyes. "Do you remember that one of the times, we run out of condoms?"

"Hm…" I vaguely remember anything between. I was so tired that I had no idea what happened. "I guess."

"Well, we were _both_ so horny that we did it without one." She looked at me pointedly.

"Ok." I nodded. That was the big announcement? We did it without condoms? That happened before. What's the big deal?

"Zoro, what happens when people have sex without condoms?" She asked me patiently.

"Well, it prevents a person to get STD." I opened my eyes in shock. "Please, tell me you don't have any STD."

"I don't." I sighed in relief. But she continued. "What else condoms do?"

What was that? A quiz?

"It prevents preg…" I stopped realizing where she was getting at. I looked at her in horror. "Please, tell me you _do_ have a STD."

"No, I don't have any." She looked at me and said in a low voice. "I am pregnant, Zoro."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey there, guys!

Yeah, I decided to make this one a multi-chapter. I don't know, I guessed that everyone would like to see how they ended up together and with 2 kids, and with another on the way.

In this chapter, I focused on us getting to know how they got together and how the little boy was made. As you could see **no details** in here, buddies. It's a T rated fic, only a little cursing that we all already know, so. :)

Well, Zoro's not romantic at all, as you know, so, the best he could do was say Robin he was sorry, and he was pretty desperate for doing so, but fear not! I am a hopeless romantic, and that means we will have more loveable moments. Well, as loveable as I can make Zoro sound. :D

Oh, and for the ones who saw Burlesque, yes, I inspired the STD/Pregnancy on the movie. It was so awsome that I had to use it, and well... it fit.

And, I don't know if anyone noticed, but I mentioned Zoro's being on college. Well, I just figured that his old teacher would leave his dojo to Zoro if he finished college. You know, learn how to be a teacher and all. We know Zoro's life is the sword way, so he'd do it. What you think? Out of context?

Anyway, I'd like to ask you if you'd like for me to name the kids. I could still call them "brat", "little demon" and a thousand more nicknames. What you think? In here, the reviewers are always right.

Sorry about the crappy beginning of the chapter, I wrote some time ago and I wasn't in my best days, and today I wrote from the first flashback 'til the end, so I expect it to be better (my mood was freaking awesome as I wrote, then when I read it all over searching for mistakes, I laughed as I was reading a brand new thing. I am crazy like that.).

Anyway, thank you all so much who reviewed! I guess I responded to you all. And for the people who add this one as a favorite story (Makakyu, Naomi-chan, tirple baka, Esperanz, NatDat, VampireApple, Spartan 007, Scrioneeris), thank you too! And an even more special thanks for those who add me in their Author Alert (Scioneeris, BlueLion, Makyaku and triple baka)! All the kind words you say, makes my day happier! C'mon, a review to make me smile, how about it?

I love this pair and I want to help it grow, that's why I write it. I hope you all enjoyed. Please, review._ If you find any misspelling or error of any kind, please, point it to me. English's not my mother language, but I try my best to write as correct as I can._

Thanks for reading it.

**Bonney :)**


End file.
